That of Cherry Petals and Plum Blossoms
by Impatient Writer
Summary: Rihan could never forget the gentle touch of Yamabuki Otome's fingers, about her eyes and beautiful voice. Then, he meets a girl named Wakana in the park, who doesn't look the least bit like Otome. And still, she has the same spark in her eyes as his wife


_A/N: this is my first time writing a RihanxWakana fiction, so please be nice. This is only the prologue-like first chapter. The next one will be more of a talking/thinking rather than just thinking. Please review._

_Summary: _The bird without wings- that is who Rihan has become without Yamabuki Otome. He couldn't get her image out of his mind, much less forget the touch of her warm fingers. Then, he meets the girl in the park, who doesn't look like Otome or resembles her one bit. In _face_. There was a burning flame inside her soul, just like the Otome's. She was the one Rihan was destined to fall in love with. And this girl… was the one too.

**Warning: I dunno…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon no Mago.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**First Encounter**

Rihan happily wondered around the city. He finally escaped from Kubinashi's clutches. He was sure as hell that Kubinashi was swearing his mind off somewhere near him.

"Time to relax," Rihan stretched carelessly. For a moment, his face was lighted up with a smile that relaxed muscles brought, and then it was quickly replaced with a frown once more. Again. Again he remembered Otome, the woman he loved, and who loved him back for who he was. She was such a gentle and beautiful ayakashi, not once thinking about herself if she could help anyone. Her gentle features, soft lips, and beautiful wave of ink black hair, just like his own. Her brown eyes were so deep, that Rihan could drown in them and still survive just to be able to get lost in her kind gaze one more time. Over and over, he would want to hold her close to his heart, feel her heart beating, and seeing a shy blush that appeared on her white porcelain and fair skin. And now it was all gone forever, disappeared without a trace. He believed she was his fated one, the one he was connected to with a red string. When she left, he felt that this thread was not gone, just became so thin and fragile, that it would break under the mere look, which never happened for no one could see it, the bright red, glowing with love that was to be forgotten.

But Rihan didn't forget. Centuries passed, but every morning, once he woke up, he thought he heard her quiet humming, feeling her small warm hands entangled in his brace. And even though he felt it, the sensation of the burning touch, he could never see her anymore. Far and wide, he searched for her. And he never found even a shadow. Rihan couldn't cry. The sorrow was far too deep to be expressed in either words or tears. It was too sad to ever be described by anything. The sorrow was invisible, buried deep in his heart which now was clouded with the dark sky. To see that pain, there needed to be a torch, glowing so bright that it would be able to dissipate the night and bring spring in the soul once more. Otome was the one to do it the one who supported him. It was strange, her black hair and white pearly skin should have made her less visible in the darkness, but somehow, there always seemed to be a glowing fire around her. She was the only one to ever hold his soul so tenderly and gently in her soft hands, smelling of kerria.

Rihan was walking around the city, hiding in the shades of the old oaks and sometimes appearing in the open space. Kubinashi surely wouldn't find him till the next night. Rihan heard a soft laugh. It was laughter compared only to the sound of the small silver bells in the wind. He turned around quickly. Yamabuki… Otome. It was her laughter, her light, sparkly tone. Expecting to see deep brown yes and long silky black hair, Rihan froze in the place, alarmed. This laughter belonged to a little high school girl, around sixteen years old, who was walking in the park with her other friends. And she had chocolate brown hair and eyes. Her skin was a little darker than Otome's. Apparently, he misheard. He barely even noticed her acquaintances as they waved their arms, obviously describing something wonderful in their opinion; his eyes were on her. Rihan was about to move on, when he saw her look in him.

Her expression was the same as _hers_ when they first met. Kindness, slight sadness, alive spark in the eyes- she could speak without any words needed. Still, the aura around that girl was… happy. It was gentle and caring, with happiness overwhelming Rihan, as if the girl wanted to help him. He couldn't understand what in this girl reminds him of Otome. Maybe… her expression? Laugh and aura was exactly the same as Otome's, not to mention eyes. Then, the girl went on. Her gaze held on him for only a second, but as it passed Rihan saw thousands of pictures, many emotions consuming him. Then, when he went to the opposite direction, he saw a girl turn her head to him. And then… she smiled. A smile of concern and passion was brief, but it stayed in his memory forever. Otome's smile. A girl's expression softened as she gave him one last smile and ran to catch up with her friends. That was their first encounter. Without knowing each other's names, they remembered each other to never forget. The first time they met, the beginning of their eternal love… it didn't happen in the rain. Instead, it was under the sun in the park, where plum blossoms were in full bloom. The plum blossoms and sakura, mixed in on dance of the wind.

* * *

><p>Wakana hurriedly looked over her shoulder, seeing a man who looked around his early twenties behind. Something about him made her want to some closer and ask him what is wrong. He looked so lost in the park. His eyes, the golden orbs were glowing with a pale light, like the ones from the stars. His gaze was so gentle and hurt at the same time. What could have happened? His face was that of a brave warrior, eyes twinkling with mischief and becoming gloomy and pained in the same time; a beautiful person.<p>

A girl smiled. She didn't know what was lying like a mist in this person's heart, but she wanted to help hm, anyhow. She didn't know how, nor could she think anything else beside a grin. Still, she put all her feelings, all the unspoken words she wanted to say in her smile, and her eyes. She hoped this would reach that person, and was relieved, truly relieved to see him nod and hesitantly lift his hand in the air, as if saying goodbye, and she went on. She never could have guessed that this might also be a very start for them. A start, that was as beautiful as the scent of the cherry blossoms she felt as she ran, soothing fragrance she would remember forever.

* * *

><p>Rihan saw the girl go away, and for a moment, it felt it as if his heart was shattering yet again in pieces. It was like Otome went away from him the second time. He wondered why he would ever feel like that. That stranger had absolutely nothing to do with Otome, but still, something… everything about this girl seemed like her. It was much too confusing. Rihan decided that today he will go back to the mansion, instead of disappearing once more. He needed to think. And the sakura tree was the best place for him to do it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: So here is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed. Review! I update faster with them._


End file.
